


huff and puff

by Misty_Reeyus



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 10:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16016021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty_Reeyus/pseuds/Misty_Reeyus
Summary: “You know dandelions are considered weeds, right?”





	huff and puff

**Author's Note:**

> written for [Yustelle Week](http://herestotheroadahead.tumblr.com/post/174517397426/yustelle-week-2018-will-run-from-september) > Day 2: Flower/Vase

Estelle discovers the wild dandelion field some ways off the beaten path between the Quoi Woods and Halure. She only means to stop by for a quick rest, to take the weight off her feet after having walked and fought all morning, but somehow, as she sits in the grass and stares up at the sky and watches the clouds slowly pass, she manages to doze away atop a bed of flowers. She awakens feeling refreshed, a tad giddy even, and then indulges in a cheerful dance amongst the petals, quite literally frolicking the afternoon away.

She thinks maybe she likes this field.

So she takes Yuri there with her the next time he’s in the area—and his immediate reaction is to raise an eyebrow and say, “You know dandelions are considered weeds, right?”

“Of course I know that,” Estelle says. “But that’s really just a stereotype. They’re still flowers, and they’re still very pretty.”

“I know for a fact we’ve both seen better. You’ve got plenty of nice flowers growing in that garden back at the castle.” Yuri crosses his arms and smirks. “Hell, you live in _Halure_.”

Estelle pouts and lightly smacks him in the shoulder. Yuri doesn’t always take joy in the same things she does, so he tends to poke fun, but her offense is more playful than genuine.

“Well, these are different from those,” she continues. “And I think dandelions are beautiful in their own way.”

The flowers in the garden are all carefully tended, placed in perfect rows, sometimes plucked and trimmed to be shown off in the vases placed around the castle. Halure’s blossoms are always marvelous, but the tree isn’t in season at the moment. In this field, though, the dandelions flourish unbidden, the yellow-and-white patches popping up and spreading all under their own power. In a world where outside of settlements, monsters run amok, Estelle likes to see the parts of nature that are peaceful and comforting, calm but full of life.

Yuri shakes his head and hums, clearly not swayed from his own perspective. Still, he seems content to let Estelle enjoy what she enjoys, so she leaves the party-pooper’s side and skips towards the center of the field. She twirls her way forward, dancing in much the same way she did last time, and revels in the feel of tall grass brushing against her legs. The skirt of her dress ruffles the flowers, sending starry seeds floating up into the sky, and when she spins around to face Yuri again, he’s staring at her rather intently.

“Well,” Yuri calls out to her, sporting a cheeky little grin, “there sure is _something_ beautiful about this picture.”

Estelle flushes slightly, biting her lip as Yuri casually strolls towards her. On his way, he pauses for a moment, bending down to pluck a single dandelion: fully white and puffed with seeds. When he stops in front of her, he holds it between them as if in offering, and Estelle smiles as she reaches out to grab it—

Yuri suddenly blows _hard_ , and the seeds all fly straight into her face.

Estelle squeaks in surprise, then begins coughing, some of the fluffy particles having entered her mouth. She hacks them up and spits them to the ground, and when her throat is clear again, she glares up at the snickering prankster.

“Yuri!” she shrieks in reprimand, but that just makes him laugh harder, so Estelle scowls and promptly leaps upon him, pounding her fists against his shoulders and back. Yuri twists his hips in an attempt to shake her off, and Estelle responds by furiously prodding her fingers into his sides, causing him to squawk and instantly tumble down to the grass. Estelle determinedly follows, wrestling Yuri onto his back and pinning his legs between hers, her hands never ceasing in their tickle attack.

“Ack! Okay, o-okay, I’m sorry!” Yuri cries, his face flushing pink, his words interspersing amidst a series of rather high-pitched giggles. “P-please, Estelle, _stop_!”

Estelle pinches his waist just one last time before granting mercy, pushing herself up on her elbows with a victorious grin. Yuri’s chest heaves with his breaths, and as he stares up at her, Estelle sticks out her tongue. Just to rub it in, she also blows air in his face, watches his nose scrunch up cutely as his already messy bangs become even more displaced.

“Did you at least make a wish on that dandelion?” Estelle asks him, quirking a brow. 

“Now what would I need a wish for?” Yuri reaches up to curl his arms around her neck, slowly tugs her down until his breath is washing over her lips. “I think I’ve got everything I could ever want right here.”

Estelle rolls her eyes, but she kisses him all the same.

Yeah, she decides. She _definitely_ likes this field.


End file.
